Breathe
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Breathe

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries.

**Pairing: **Damon/Harry

**Notes: **Harry is 17, the war is over and he left to live with a very distant cousin in Mystic Falls, Matt Donovan.

**Word Count: **975(only actual Drabble)

* * *

Breathe

* * *

Harry sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time, inwardly wondering what it was about him that attracted so much attention. If it wasn't in the magical world, with people fussing over his scar, or his money or his status, it was in the muggle world, over his 'beauty' and dry, 'black sarcastic wit' and accent, or at least that's what Bonnie had told him.

He assumed that with Mystic Falls, it had more to do with the fact it was small enough to know practically everyone who lived there, so a newcomer was bound to bring attention.

It didn't mean he liked it, though, especially when he was being hit on by a gaggle of giggling girls who didn't seem to get that flashing him their cleavage and batting their eyelashes was doing nothing for him, or the few daring males that intent on getting him into bed.

But what really annoyed him was that damn vampire that wouldn't leave him alone. He could deal with Stefan, who was mostly quiet, but that brother of his! The constant jibes, hitting on him almost every moment of the day, even going so far as to stalk him. It was annoying enough, but the bastard seemed keen on making Harry his 'Queen', which pissed him off even more.

"How about I buy you a drink?" The man that had been pestering him for the last thirty minutes, a man with slightly curly blond hair and lavender eyes asked.

He wasn't exactly horrible to look at, he stood pretty tall, at what Harry guessed to be five-ten, with a slender build and slightly bushy eyebrows, but an other wise pretty-boy appearance. But he was certainly annoying, especially his thoughts. Ever since mastering Occlumency and Legilimency, Harry had been able to skim people's thoughts without even trying.

And this man's thoughts were only on one thing.

Harry gave a slightly forced smile, although the other didn't seem to notice it's insincerity and instead leaned forward a little eagerly, grinning slightly.

"Sorry, but no thanks," Harry stated simply, gripping his coke slightly.

He didn't even know why he came to a bar, he was underage, and even if the bartender allowed him to stay (although he kept watch to make sure he didn't have anything alcoholic) he still shouldn't be there. Especially when it just got him hit on more.

The man frowned, displeased and slightly irritated, his thoughts turning to why the hell he would turn him down.

"How come? Not even one little drink?"The man tried, flashing another charming smile and moving a little closer to Harry's seat.

"I have a boyfriend," Harry lied, flashing his own plastic smile.

The man's smile didn't falter, though, and he just leaned in more with a very smug grin.

"I can change that," He smirked, far to close for Harry's liking.

He would have placed his hands on Harry's shoulder had Harry not been pulled back a second later. His yelp of surprise at being suddenly yanked back was cut off as a pair of lips, impossibly warm and dark lips, possessed his own. Mind going completely blank, Harry had to remind himself to breathe after a moment before he blanked again as something pushed past his slack lips, devouring him fully until the next thing Harry knew, he was kissing back almost eagerly, gripping the sleeve of the man's black leather jacket.

The mouth pulled away from his own in what felt like decades to Harry, who had to resist the urge to whimper at the lose of contact. His eyes opening, although he didn't remember closing them, they winded drastically when they spotted his kisser.

Damon Salvatore.

A very smug Damon Salvatore.

Harry stared, agape, as Damon pulled him off the stool and into his arms so his face was pressed against his chest. He could feel him give the lavender-eyed-man a cool smirk. He didn't know what the vampire had done, being unable to see and all, but a moment later the man was walking away and he was being lead out of the bar, an arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

"What the hell was that for!?" Harry finally demanded after a moment of horrified silence (on Harry's part at least).

His answer was in the form of a smug smirk.

"Is that the thanks I get for rescuing you? And you seemed to enjoy it well enough, _kitten_,"Damon smirked, arm tightening around his waist as he called him by his much hated nick name.

Harry glared for a moment before he realized he didn't know where they were going. Frowning, he turned a questioning look to the vampire currently holding him.

"Where are we going?" Harry half-demanded, thinking about trying to escape before deciding not to.

Damon was a hell of a lot stronger and faster then him, which meant he's probably catch him trying to go for his wand, too. Not to mention he wasn't _that_ good at wandless magic yet.

He was given a look of mock hurt.

"You mean you don't even want to go home with your boyfriend?" Damon smirked, and Harry could see a laughing glint in those opaque obsidian eyes that reminded him so much of a starless galaxy--

Fuck! He really had to stop thinking like that.

Glaring, he tugged slightly at the arm around his waist that held firm.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Harry glared, his anger rising when he received a smirk in response.

"You do now," Damon smirked, and before he could protest or respond he was being pressed into a bed, a mouth devouring his.

For the thousandth and one time that night, Harry wondered what brought him all this attention before inwardly denying liking the infuriating vampire currently on top of him.

They both, however, knew it was a lie.


End file.
